


Role Play

by ImMovingOutBros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, adorkable libero, noya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMovingOutBros/pseuds/ImMovingOutBros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is there to do when you both are too lazy to play volleyball, or video games, or both? Role play, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> noya you awesome libero XuX  
> he's too cute for his own good

“_____-chaaaan,” Nishinoya whines and turns to you. “I’m booored~” You can’t help but agree more; you’re out ideas too.

“Do you have anything in your mind except playing video games and volleyball?” you ask. “too lazy for that.”

He’s deep in thought for several minutes before snapping his fingers. “Let’s role play! You can be the princess who needs saving!” You smile at his ~~rare~~ brilliance and finally stands up. You stand on your bed, waiting for the act.

“Oh princess!” he cries. “where shalt—“

 _“DON’T USE OLD WORDS._ Okay, continue~”

He lets out a ‘hmph!’ “Fine! Oh princess blah blah blah, where the heck are you?”

You snicker and turn your voice to a falsetto. “Here! Here! AAAH! SAVE ME BEFORE HE COMES BACK!”

And Noya sweeps you off your feet— _literally._

“Smooth, Noya, smooth.” You scoff as he throws you off his shoulder. “is this how you carry a princess?”

“I’m not like that, _____-chan, and never will!”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just head back to the room.” He dumps you on the bed –receiving a blow on the head in the process—and exhales.

…

“What do you say we role play again?” he asks.


End file.
